Time
by starlightdreamer052000
Summary: finally completed. the last chapters really emotional.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own hp don't sue.

Also my English is appalling school was a very long time ago,and you don't need English to dance around on the top of bars to love machine in jaks bar. If anyone want to be my beta reader by all means be my guest.

Prolong.

Have you ever noticed that if you wait for something for long it ends up being a disappointment. Or that your dreams have suddenly become meaningless what if it happens all at once and you don't know where to turn. I have and that's how my story starts. My name is Hermoine Jane Granger many of you would know me as the resident know it all of Gryffindor. The one think I found out, this year is that nobody can know everything.

It was a Saturday mid September when an owl arrived. "posts here," stated Ron. "Ron we've been here five years you would think, that you could go one day without stating the obvious." "well I just though someone might like to know." "thank you Ronald but we all have eyes." "I don't." "Don't worry Neville they'll grow back". Little did I know this was going to be the last time I would banter with my friends. "hey herm who sent you a letter." I turned the envelope over to see the ministry stamp on it. "I don't know I'll read it later, hurry up guys or we'll be late for Hogsmade." No sooner had I said that, than harry ron and Neville ran toward the gryffindor common room. As I opened the letter all my thoughts came to a stop.

To miss Hermione Jane Granger, it is are duty to inform you that your parents have been killed in an a attack by he who must not be named. As you are of age an account has been set up in your name at gringotts wizard bank. We are sorry for your loss

The minis try of magic.

Words can't explain what I felt, so I am not going to try. Ive heard it said there are four stages of grief. Denial, bargaining, anger and finally acceptance. To this day I don't think I can accept it or even to begin. I know begin Harry's best friend there was a danger, we all did. I had so many plans my parents was going to be so proud sanding In my graduation day or my dad smile as I walk down the isle. I'm procrastinating, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Miss Granger if you would come to my office." " IS it true." Half the school stared at me but I didn't care. "IS IT TRUE." Now the place was silent. Nobody expects the Head Girl to cause a scene, but I didn't care. "Miss Granger I think my office" "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR OFFICE. I DON'T WANT A BLOODY LEMON DROP OR CUP OF TEA. I WANT THEM." With that said I ran. Looking back at it now I think I was acting like a child. I guess everyone acts different but I would of though. I would have been in more control. The rest of the day I hid from everybody and by five I returned to the great hall for dinner. When I entered the hall was silent for about 30 seconds then everyone returned to eating. "Hey Herm." "if the next word out of your mouth is your sorry. I will hit you Ron." "What I was going to ask what was up this morning." "what do you mean what was up with me this morning." "well for one you where shouting at Dumbeldore and then you ran of. No one has seen u all day. U didn't even go to the library we checked." "It's nothing I just needed time to myself." Again I suppose it was the selfish part of me. They didn't care was all I thought, granted they didn't know but on some level I guess I thought they didn't care. Dinner passed quickly and I made an excuse to leave. As head girl I got the privilege of my own room and the advantage of being able to be out after curfew. I settled in my rooms and opened my transfiguration homework after about an hour I still couldn't concentrate. Setting my books aside I left my room and walked out onto the grounds. It must have been later than I though because it was pitch black and by the time I got to the lake I couldn't even see Hogwarts through the mist, that had settled. I decided to sit against a tree and look out at the lake. I have no idea how much time had past I was just so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice how it started to rain. I never noticed how the wind had picked up or the fact that, I had no coat or my eyes was watering. I was just numb as I thought the day over. A Dark shadow came over me "Miss Granger" and with that I blacked out. ""I found myself being hauled into strong arms and a well muscled chest. The urge to hold onto who ever was holding me was surprisingly strong then came a gentle voice. "Don't worry Miss Granger were nearly back at the school madam pompfey will heal you." I must have been delusional now. I heard the stranger say "God your burning up." but I didn't want to go to the school nurse I wanted to stay with who ever was holding me. I don't know, how it was. I'm sure some part of my brain was screaming where the hell am I. What am I doing, But all I knew was with this man I feel safe. "ppleassssse no pompfey plleaasse." "miss Granger you need help." "Promise me no Pompfey Please." I suddenly felt light headed but as I looked the man in the eyes "I promise Hermione" Everything around me went black.


	2. Morning

Chapter 1

Again don't own hp, my English is still appalling and thanks for the great reviews snapepanss and natsuyori

I woke with a start as I looked around me. I was in a four poster double bed with white drapes. The room was large and was filled with bookcases filled of rare volumes and text I could only dream of owning. I pulled the pale blue cover up when I realised there was a large black figure slumped between a chair and the bed. Unable to decipher who it was I tried to make out the events of the day before. The first thing that came to mind wasn't my parent's death as you may have though but those eyes. The dark whirlpool of emotion that that captivated my though the worry he showed for my well being. Stirring from the person on the bed awoke me from my thoughts. He sat up and looked at me. "Miss Granger are you feeling better." The sound of his voice was so different from what I was used to it was soft, calming, smooth and sensual. Nothing like his usual holier than though, I will reduce you to tears smugness I was used to. I wanted to cry and it must have shown; as in a heartbeat he had moved from his place to sitting beside me, his hand cupped the bottom of my cheek and thumb was gently caressing the tears from my eyes. "Please don't cry." He was staring at me with such compassion and his voice was filled with sympathy. I made the mistake and looked at him straight in the eye oh god his eyes. I flung my arms his neck and began crying around to which surprised us both and if it had not been for the fact he stabilised quickly ive no doubt we would of ended on the floor. "There dead." I sobbed before I could stop myself . He surprised me once again by not saying he was sorry. Not making any comment and holding me rocking me gently and rubbing my back. The he whispered "let it out Hermoine just let it out." I must have been crying for a while before I found myself falling asleep again. My last thought was he called me Hermoine.

I woke up to the sound o fan argument and his head in the fire place. " I don't care Albus. She is a young woman and yes she's been though a lot but you don't need to treat her like she'll break. She is strong and will over come this she doesn't need a minder." "she's hurting." " I am well aware of that, but to have Mivera follow her around is absurd and Potter and Weasley don't care about anything but Voldermort or qudditich." "Well what do you" "How about you both stop shouting and let me decide what the hell I want to do with my life." I have never stood up for myself so much and in such a short time. I had no idea who the real me was now. " I'm sorry Hermoine the headmaster and myself, was just discussing what would be best." "For me, well one not having my Professors talk about me behind my back is one." Both stood looking slightly guilty as Dumbeldore walked though the fire. "well miss Granger after the event of yesterday I though maybe it would be best if you where not on your own for a while." "how long's a while." " untill the headmaster thinks it suitable you don't yell at him." "Do you mean that the reason you wish to give me a babysitter is because I yelled at the headmaster." I asked incredibly " See Albus, she is just as bright as ever." Wait a minute did he just compliment me. When does he compliment anyone, was all that I thought when the headmasters eye's started twinkling. "Oh god what craazy plan have you come up with this time." "Now now dear boy." All I could now think was have I entered a really weird universe where I now shared the same thoughts as Him. Dumbeldore speaking again brought me from my thoughts. " Your quiet right I'm

sure Miss Granger doesn't need to be treated like a child, but may need some guidance over the next few months. As I'm aware you are interested in a career a potions mistress after you leave Hogwarts." "That is correct sir." " Then so long as Serverus doesn't mind how about for the rest of the year You become Serverus's apprentice." I stared into his eyes. "It would be my honour headmaster." "Excellent." And Dumbeldore disappeared. "that is if you don't mind Hermione." If anyone ever told me I would fall for my potions professor I would have told them they where crazy. However from that moment I new I was falling for him and nothing I could say or do would ever change that moment. "I would like that, thank you." Severus smiled.


	3. Madam Granger

Chapter 2

Again don't own hp; Thanks for the great reviews especially Natsuyori and I apologise for my English . Also Hermione is in Her 7th Year sorry I forgot to mention that before.

My mind was whirling everything felt it was happening at once. Yet at the same time it felt, as it was the longest two days of my life. "Now Hermione if you feel up to it I suggest that I order us some breakfast and then we have much to discuss." "Thank you professor but I'm not hungry." At that moment my stomach decided to speak up. Severus glared. "Miss Granger you must take better care of yourself. You ate nothing yesterday, you need to eat." Before I could think about it I shouted "What do you care your not my farther." As I realised what I said and began to cry. Severus stood shocked for a moment. ( I think it was because he was not used to people talking back to him. ) But then he was holding me as I cried. "Hermione I no you won't believe me but care about you more than you'll ever know." He whispered in my ear. After spending the morning talking about things that had no relevance. Severus brought up the subject I had been dreading. " Now Hermione I no you don't want to discuss this but do you want to go to your parents funeral." "of course." I blurted out as ears pricked at my eyes. "Good. Now who do you want to go with you? You are allowed to take one friend and one professor. I sat wondering whom to take when he spoke again "You don't have to make your mind up just yet, just think about it." "Professor I just wanted to thank you." "There is no need to Hermione. Also when we are in private you may call me Severus you are going to be my apprentice." "You mean I really am going to be your apprentice." "Miss Granger I'm shocked the Gryffindor know it all , does know it all." The look on his face was anoth to make me laugh as he was smiling like a little boy in a toy shop. "My gosh did the powerful professor Snape make a joke. Even smile while doing so." "hey I'm capable of it." "Sure you are that's why half the school has bet's on when your going to be refilled as a vampire and the others when they find out you're the devil." "what may I ask have you bet on." After I while of banter we got down to the apprenticeship. "Well as you are still at school I suggest that you spend one night on study and one night with me. Weekends we will alternate one week on one week off. That way I don't think your schoolwork will suffer. Also seeing as you have only one class on Fridays if you wish you may come to my other classes and help teach the first and second years." "You mean I actually get to teach! Me Teach!" "Miss Granger lower the decibels I value my ear drums." For the second time in less than two days I flung myself on Severus Snape. Once I had calmed down a bit Severus continued. "Yes you will actually get to teach you will be able to give and deduct house points and detentions as necessary. While in these classes you will be called Madam Granger and Grade there papers with supervision of course from me." My head was swimming with all this information two days ago I would of agreed with anyone who said professor Snape was an overgrown bat, but now he was the best thing that ever happened to me. "There is just a few things left to talk about today Hermione then you best go back to the Gryffindor common room I'm sure you'll have been missed. The first is when we are not in this room you must refer to me as Professor Snape nothing else or I would Have to punish you. I must keep my look of distaste for you especially in class. If young Mr Malfoy suspect anything both are lives could be at stake do you understand." After staring a few minutes at him. "I do important work for the order and some of which is dangerous if I start to favour Gryffindor's then my cover will be blown. The dark lord may decide to use you to get to me." "I understand it's just well." How could I say to him what happens if I need you. Or want a shoulder to cry on. It was at that moment I think he was reading my thoughts. "If you should require me press this." He handed me my Head Girl badge. "But Professor." "I have modified it into a two way mirror. My password to my rooms is black heart. Also I will set up my spare room for you should you ever need it and it will be connected to your head girl room all you need to do is say my name and step though your full length mirror." "Thank you Severus." And with that I left. The way back to Gryffindor tower I felt like I was flying until bamb. "Watch where your going Mudblood. Or you may end up like your parents." Before I could think I slapped Malfoy with all my might. "Say that again Malfoy and you'll join them." "No Granger it WILL BE YOU." He raised his wand but I was quicker. "expeliarmus." "50 Points from Gryffindor and detention with ME tomorrow night Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy are you alright." "I was sir before that Mudblood attacked me. Yes yes I will deal with her tomorrow night (throwing a glare at me.) but for now mister Malfoy I suggest we get you to the hosptial wing." As they strode of all I could think was it was just an act he has to be nice to Malfoy just an act as I heard a laugh coming from Malfoy all I could do was turn my head back to gryffindor common room. Once I reach the common room I was assaulted by Ginny hugging me "Ohhermione are you alrightwejustfoundoutimsosorryifyouneedanythingjustcallmeharryandronaresoworriedbuttheyhadtogotoquidditichiskippedandtoldthemiwouldgetthemwhenyougotbackareyouokdoyouneedanything." She rambled of. "I'm fine Gin thanks for your concern I just tired and upset. I think I'm going to go to bed for a bit before dinner." "ok Herm but if you need anything just call and I'll tell the boy's not to interrupt you." "Thanks Gin ." My last thoughs before going to bed was at least I know which friend I'm taking to the funeral with me.

AN: This was ginny's rambling Oh Hernione are you alright we just found out I'm so sorry. If you need anything just call me. Harry and Ron are so worried but they had to go to qudditch I skipped. And told them I would get them when you got back. Are you okay do you need anything.


	4. a very bad day

Again don't own Harry potter. My english sucks. Thank you to evryone who reviews you're the best really the best and so sorry for taking so long to update.

The next morning I woke up with the strangest feeling. I was sad but happy that. I had double potions that afternoon. As I entered the common room Ron assaulted me with a hug so I couldn't move "I'm sorry Herm's really I am." "it's ok Ron." Harry stood with his head down. "I'm sorry Hermione, it's my fault if you wasn't my friend." I placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No harry." " If you hadn't been around Voldermort would have killed all muggles by now my parents included." With that out in the air we strolled down to breakfast. First lesson was care of magical creatures with Slytherins. "Hey Granger your in for it tonight Snape's really going to get you for last night." "Shut It Malfoy." "what that about Hermione." "Oh Snape's given me detention tonight." "what that slimy git . Why id walk up there." "You'll will do nothing of the sort Ronald." Hagrid choose just that minute to start class. "Come on now class, I've got a special treat for you today. Anybody with anoth brains stepped back knowing what this meant. "Today we have an exciting creature a demonhop." This creature was what most people would imagin a devil to be. It was bright red with devil horns and tail. "Now Devilhops are related to dragons." As if on cue fire spouted out of his mouth, the last ting I remember was Ron shouting. "Hermione look out." Intense burning surrounded me before I blacked out. I woke up half hour later with Harry, Ron and Hagrid surrounding me. "I'm so sorry Hermione he's normally better trained than that." "It's ok Hagrid no harms done. Um how long have I been unconscious." "About half hour. How you feeling." "I' fine harry though you and Ron could of used this to catch up on homework." "We where worried Herm." " I appreciate it Guy's but I'm fine really." Just then Madame pomfrey came in shoeing the boys out. "Are you alright miss Granger, I can't imagine what your feeling at the moment. May I say how sorry I was to hear about your parents." "thank you Madame Pomfrey for your support but I'm fine really and the burn doesn't feel that bad if I could just go to class." "No no my dear you need rest." "but class." "will be fine without you if you rest up you may go to your lessons this afternoon. Here dear drink this." Suddenly I though yes the only person I have to put up with is Severus. Severus de would smile at me in class and that's all I need. Madame Pomfrey handed me sleep potion.

Dream sequence

"today class we will be making a lust potion. Due to its consequences we will have to water the potion down a little before trying it. Here are the ingredients continue." Dream shift to end of class. "Now class as you finish please come to me with your product. I will place a drop on your tongue and your actions will be that for one minute you will lose control of your senses and lust after the person you love or at the very least have feeling for. DRACO MALFOY." Places a drop of Draco's tongue and he starts to Ron. "I'm in love with your sister." Severus smirked "We''ll that's new." "Neville Longbottom. Your potion is too dangerous ten point's from gryfindor. Goyle gorden." Places drop on goyles tounge. Makes out with patsy. "Finally Hermione Granger." Suddenly I was standing infront of Severus his face softened and whisphered "Are you ready for this." "always." As the drop went into my mouth I was pressing my body against severus and gently slipped my tonugue in his mouth. He was returning the kiss with as much passion. Suddenly the room changed and we where in the great hall dressed in formal wear. Dancing under a glitter ball. My dress was a long red silk dress and Severus was in long dark dress robes with silver thread through it. He leaned in and said " if only I could hold you like this forever."

I awoke with a start. My emotions where so confused. At the time I was unsure could I really be falling for the potions professor. Though in my heart I was already in love with Severus. To bad I relied on logic. Soon Madame Pomfrey was back. "How are you feeling Hermione did you get a nice sleep would you like to stay here or go to class." "Um Madame pomfrey what time is it." "About quarter to one." "Oh no Potions starts in fifteen minutes and I have to go and get my books." "Relax Miss Granger, Mr potter brought your books." "Oh thank you Madame Pomfrey I feel fine I just go to class." "Not so fast Miss granger you need to eat I have informed Mr Potter to tell Professer Snape that you may not be in class or may be late. So eat." As I ate my food I let my mind wonder. What would Happen when I got to Severus class. As it was I was half an hour late before Madame pomfrey let me go. I knocked on the classroom door and entered. The class was quieter than usual. "Miss Granger so Glad you Graced us of your Presence. I trust you can find your seat or maybe I should get one of your little servants to show you to it. Twenty points from Gryfindor." He's voice was cold and hard. It took all my strength not to cry. I walked to my seat head down trying to stop the tears spilling from my eye's. "now as I was saying class this is a difficult potion so be careful the last thing I need is lust filled hormonal teenagers on my hands." My head snaped up oh Great we were to make a lust potion. "Herm are you ok." "You should of stayed in the hospital wing Snape's in a foul mood even for him." "Thank guys but im fine." "Hey Mudblood that mark on your face suites you." I was then that I realised the devilhop must have scared my face. All I could think was that's why Snape hates me. As I started the potion I couldn't help think every think that happened I still had to choose who to take to my parent's funeral, I was scared which I know would heal but I couldn't quiet grasp at that particular moment. What was Severus Snape up to and why the hell was I so screwed up. "Miss Granger ." bang and for the second time that day I was on fire. "Finite." The fire was out and I looked down at my cauldron which was nothing more than ash. Smoke billowed the classroom when Severus shouted "Class dissmised anyone injured to go to the medical wing. Miss Granger follow me,to my office and hundred points from gryfindor." Harry an Ron gave me simpatectic looks as they exited Neville looked scared for me and Malfoy shouted "mudblood been on Fire today."


	5. funreal

Chapter 4

Again thanks for your amazing reviews. Just like to clear things up. A Snape's a spy he has to pretend to be evil. B Hermione's parents have just died so she's not going to suddenly act all happy over night.

Normal disclaimers apply I don't own harry potter and my English Sucks.

I stood shaking. Why was he like this when he had been so kind and caring yesterday. Briefly I allowed my mind to wonder. The way he smiled. The way he smelt. "Your gonna get it mudblood." I felt the colour drain put of my face everybody else left. **oh God** was all I could think. Malfoy stood in front of me, eyes gleaming. "You know Mudblood. I might like to ride you. Your mum was a dynamo for a muggle before dad killed her." Tears where threating to spill over my eyes, I stood trembling. "DRACO LEAVE NOW. Miss granger my office." Severus stood in front of Malfoy rage on his face. Malfoy whitened. It was at that moment I wanted to forgive Severus for being so mean to me in class and just hug him. "My office miss granger." Once I arrived in the office I heard him yelling at Malfoy. "what the hell where you thinking you stupid boy. If it was anyone else who heard you, you would have been expelled. REMEMBER YOUR PLACE." To say I was shocked was a n understatement what the hell was going on. Does that mean Malfoy was actually there when mum died, was Severus. I stepped back against the wall. I must of knocked something because I heard a crash behind me. Severus must of heard "leave now Malfoy." His tone was threating and to say I was scared when I heard the classroom door close. I then heard what sounded like a tump. After a few minutes I decided to see what was going on, and nothing will ever let me forget. Severus Snape sat on the floor crying. My heart yearned out of him. "Professor." He didn't seem to notice me at first then his head snapped up. His eye's were full of tears. "I'm sorry." I suddenly found I couldn't stop myself I was on the floor hugging him as if my life depended on it. "His my godson you know." "Who." "Draco, I was supposed to protect him I was supposed to stop him becoming like me." "It's not your fault he turned out like this professor. Death eaters are his family. It's in there nature." "no Not him I was supposed to protect him." "It's not your fault." "Yes it is. I've done thing's you couldn't imagine Hermione I was there when your parent's were killed. I didn't know who they where but I didn't stop them. I can never be forgiven for something's I have done but I will stop my godson for making the same mistakes" Before I knew what I was doing I ran out the room . While running through the halls all I could think was **HE KillED MY PARENTS**. Part of me knew he didn't actually killed them but he didn't save them either.

The next few day's flew by I withdrew into myself and avoided Severus at all cost. "Herm wait up." "Hey Ginny." "Hey how you feeling. I want an honest answer not ok." "I feel like crap Gin but I'll get over it. I was just wondering if you would come to my parent's funeral this afternoon. I meant to ask you earlier but I've had stuff on my mind." Ginny flung herself on me. "of course I will Herm. What time are we going?" "At half four Mcgonagall is going to meet us in the entrance way then we're to go to Hogsmade before getting the night bus to Epton." By Half four I was near tears yet again the journey to the funeral was a nightmare long and bumpy. "Miss Granger were here." "What oh yeah. Thanks ernie." As I jumped of the bus I had relations hugging me asking if I was all right surrounded me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone I forgot about. "Jenny." Tears rolled down my eye's how could I be so selfish how come I never asked about my own sister. Over the last few week I couldn't even think to se if my sister was alive. What had she been feeling why wasn't she at home that night. "mione." She hugged me with full force not letting me go. "Oh mione It was so horrible." My Heart stopped was she there. **OH my god, she was there**. "Are you going to leave straight away mione. Aunt ju say's you have to go back do you mione." "Oh sweety." Her bright blue eye's looked up at me, pleading me to do something. "Baby you've got to stay with auntie ju ok." **She's only five for fuck sake**. "is that man coming again." "no baby he won't be back for you. I won't let him." "but he saved me." "who, who saved you." " I Don't know but he said he knew you. He said that he was going to protect you with his life he promised. He said he'll come and see me again at the funeral." Jenny burst into tears and all I could do was hold her. My aunt julie came over and ushered us to the front of the church Ginny sat by me while Mcgonagall stayed at the back of the church. Half way through the Minster calls me to go up. That's when I saw him stood silent in the far back of the church. Most people would not notice him lurking in the shadows. It must have been him who saved Jenny. So I change my speech. " When I first heard that my parents was dead, I wanted to hurt somebody. My Parents where the best people anybody could know and will be missed sorley. But they wouldn't want us to grieve forever. My sister is alive and well and whoever saved her from the same fate as my parents. I owe you everything and I forgive you, and owe you more than words could say. I just wish that I could make my parents proud. " I saw a single tear escape his eye's. It was him. I knew he saved Jenny.


	6. snape manor

Chapter 6 

Thanks for all the great review's especially Natsuyori and snapesepanss who's fic's are great by the way. I hope I added anoth detail though. The less I put in the more your imagination can work.

Bye the end of the funeral I was a wreck. Everyone around me was crying jenny was clinging to me for dear life and I just stood. Unable to cry or feel or release my pain. I could feel his eye's on me. He was standing behind me but I felt his presence their and it soothed me. I was standing watching my parents lowered into the ground when I heard it. "Adverakadavra."

I felt someone grab me around the waist Jenny screamed and hundreds of popping sounds where heard. Before I could even breath I felt myself benign to move and suddenly I was outside a very large mansion. Well castle would be more precise as I looked to my right Jenny was shaking in his arms. Then I heard the muffled sound coming from jenny. "mione where are we." He pulled back as Jenny flung herself into me. "I'm sorry Miss granger but I must get back. Before they notice I have gone." Before I could realize what I was doing I grab his arm and he turned to face me. I kissed him. It felt so right that I didn't want to break away but when I did

I felt so enwrapped in him. "Go inside. My house elf Elmo will look after you. Stay here I will be back." With that said he kissed ne on the forehead and left. "be careful." I whispered to the stop he left. "Mione where are we." "Snape mansion I suppose." We quickly walked up to the house when the door opened for us. "Miss nice to meet you miss. Master said you might come and I was to look after you miss and little miss." "What the hell are you." "Jenny!" "It all right miss. I am used to this. Many house elves are rarely seen of except to those who they serve." "A house elf." "Yes Jenny they are creature who serve one family for ever unless they are freed by their masters giving them clothes." "That's horrible here you go elmo here's some clothes." "NO Jenny house elves sees it as a disgrace and see it as a wrong." "that's wrong there enslaved and don't know any better." "I thought that once but most elves I know killed themselves."

"Elmo shall show misses where the living room is now." "thank you Elmo and please call me Hermione and this is Jenny." "no Miss I couldn't." As Elmo showed us to the living room I was surprised that the halls we walked through. The halls were tall and cover with paintings of people looking like royalty all where wearing Dark green cloaks with an emblem of a shield with double ss on it. Two snakes either side. Their clothes all varied but the cloak remained the same. Suddenly there was a picture that caught my breath there was a young girl and boy playing on a broomstick. The boy looked to be about ten he had black hair and was laughing at the little girl who kept falling off. The girl had jet black hair put in a ponytail but there was dark locks falling over here face. "Elmo who are they." "They are master miss." "That's Severus." "Yes miss." "But he seems so happy. Who's the girl." "That was Mistress Hermione miss." "Was what happened to her." "Elmo can't say Miss. Elmo must not." "Why not Elmo." "Please miss this is the living room I will leave you know would you or little miss want anything to eat or drink, Before I leave you." "If it's not too much trouble ould we have some sandwiches and butterbeer we haven't eaten for a while." "of course miss anything you want. And with a pop Elmo left. "House elves are weird." "Jenny."

As we entered the living room My mouth fell open. The hole room was filled with both muggle and wizard artifacts. Row upon row where books I could only dream of owning. There was a large flatscreen tv and Dvd player home cinema. Hundreds of dvd of all film types. A computer. Gameboys, Playstations and most surpising of all. "Mione can I go on the dance machine." "yes but only for a bit when Elmo returns with the food I suggest you eat and sleep I have a feeling that we may be hear for a while." I couldn't help think I was missing something then it hit me. "GINNY." Elmo must of hear d because she appared into the room eyes wide. "What is it Miss is there something I can do for you what's wrong." "My friend came with me to the funeral. I don't know where she is. She could be Hurt or Injured. Oh I'll never forgive Myself." "Miss Elmo has a letter for you to read please miss."

Dear Hermione

If you are reading this then there was an attack at your parent's funeral I am very sorry. If this attack happened you are likely to be here by yourself we arrange was anything to happen that Minvera would take miss weasley and I would take you. I apologise profusely and hope Elmo looks after you and am sorry you may have to say here by yourself. As you may have guessed this is one of my houses. You will be safe here as Dumbeldore is the secret keeper. I will return as soon as possiable but as you know I am a spy this may take many hours possibly a day or two. Elmo has set a bedroom set for your and possibly for Miss weasley and miss granger (AN: This mean's Jenny.) If the attack happened to quickly. Please try to get some rest help yourself to any reading material you may wish but I must worn you. A they are my books. B I will Know what books you have read. C Please only choose something to read that you know you are allowed (This means no reading Magical curse breaking 1st edition, One hundred ways to posion. Also no touching my hogwart a history 1st edition however appealing I have many other editions to this book should you wish to read it.) Take care of yourself and please be careful. Love SS

All I could think was **HE SAID HE LOVES ME**. "mione come have a go we can play each other." "ok jen. But I choose the songs." "Fine by me you always pick end of a century and that one so easy." "If it's so easy how come I always win." A few hours later Jenny had fallen asleep and Elmo had taken her to a bedroom I however couldn't sleep. He was still out there was he hurt. Elmo entered with a hot chocolate. "miss. Master said if you where restless you might like this." "has I got a sleeping draught in it." "No miss. He also said you might like to read this.Also if you spill anything on it he will hunt you down and the dark lord will be the least of your worries." In her hands was one of my favorite books but how did he know. "How did he know." "It was mistresses favorite he figure you and her where alike in some ways." "But if this belong to her why would he allow me to touch it." "Because he sees you are worthy anoth."

After many hours the sun began to rise and Severus had not returned. All of a sudden I Heard something from the porch I ran to see who it was and I don't think I will ever forget that sight.


	7. happy family almost

Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update my computer fucked up. Right when I left a cliffie What are the odds.

A special thank you to Gemma M how is now my beta reader and allowing me to use her computer to post the fic. However we went to the same school so I don't think her english will be much better than mine.

Thank to all who reviewed you're the best.

I do own harry potter (Dreams count right.?)

Apparently they don't god dam it jk rowling owns harry potter maybe I could bribe her.

As I looked out on the porch to say I was shocked was an understatement. Draco Malfoy was stood with Ginny in his arms. Ginny appeared to be crying into his shoulder clutching him for dear life, there was blood covering them both. "Move it mudblood I need to get in." "Leave her alone Malfoy and go to hell." "No stop stop." Ginny pleas where anoth to shut me up their was so much pain in her voice. Before I could comprehend what was going on Malfoy was whispering something to Ginny which seemed to calm her. "Please can you move out of the way I would like to get in to my uncles house." His voice was smooth as if he was trying to impress me. "Your uncle. Severus is not your uncle." "Since when have you called him Severus. Only four people call him that and your not one of them." "Shows how much you know and he's your god farther not uncle." "He's both actually and how'd you know that." "None of your's malfoy." Suddenly another noise broke are argument.

My Blood ran cold at what I saw Severus had apperated but was covered in blood he was holding his arm across his chest but anybody could see that there was a fatal wound if not treated right away. "AAAAAAAahhhhhhhh" I was screaming I couldn't believe I just started to scream. Elmo appeared at the sound. "Master Severus sir, Master severus." By that time I had forgot all about Malfoy and Ginny and was running to Severus. "Elmo get me to my room." "Right away master." The elf levitated Severus to his rooms with me closely behind. Once there I inspected Severus's wound. There was a deep gash that started from the bottom of his pelvis to his upper chest. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. Malfoy came up behind me and handed me blood replenishing potion and healing balm without a word he left me to it. After an Hour of constant worry I began to feel Severus was going to make it. I had healed his gash and several broken bones, which I fail to notice before.

As Severus turned to sleep I started to think about what I saw tonight Draco and Ginny when did that happen. For a fleeting moment I wonderd what happened to McGonagal but that only lasted a second before I once again wondered about Draco And Ginny. Something in the back of my mind was saying well it makes sense but for the life of me I couldn't decipher why. Draco was evil he was a death eater for that I was sure and Ginny was kind loving and intelligent she wouldn't fall for anyone unworthy. Then I knew Severus trusted him and loved him, so was he all that bad. Well then my thoughts drifted to in my fourth year "better watch yourself mudblood they'll be after you next." Why was he in the forest and not participating in the muggle torture that night in the quddicht world cup? He could have been to young but surly Crabbe and Goyle whould of been with him. "Oh Sev." I hung my head down on the bed close to Severus's sleeping form. I was almost asleep when the door crept open.

"How he doing." Malfoy had returned he was now wearing clean robes and had in his hand to cups. "I though you could do with one." "Thanks." He handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "He always made me one when I was feeling low." "My mum always made me hot chocolate to." For a while we was silent. I though about my parent and tears started to prick at my eyes. Draco was staring at Severus and suddenly said. "He the only one I trust you know. When my farther wanted me to be a death eater. I was so scared I never meant to hurt anyone I mean shouting at potter is one thing but to actually kill is another." His voice was so soft not like the usual Malfoy I knew this was Draco. "It's okay Draco he knows your not a bad person." "It's my fault though." "You where pushed into it he knows who the real you is." "well glad someone does." "Oh I don't know Ginny looks like she has a fair idea to." "You won't tell anyone will you." "Course not." "Good then I won't tell anyone about you and uncle Snape." "There is no me and Severus." "Sure there's not." Then I began to realize what Draco said. What would of happened if I lost him I have no idea. So quickly I changed the subject. "Where's Ginny anyway." "Oh she's playing the dance machine with Jenny." "where did Severus get a dance machine." Draco's face went pink. "Um it's actually mine. It was a wedding present from Uncle snape he said we could keep it here till it's safe for people to know I'm married." "Your married to who." "Ginny of course." "how long have you been Married." "A year. We where married on Valentines Day remember the ball secretly it was a wedding reception only Dumbledore Uncle Snape me and Ginny knew of course."

The truce between me and Draco Had faded out by the next day. Well we where friends but we still bitched at each other I think it has something to do with the saying. **can't teach a dog new tricks**. Severus awoke and we where all in the living room discussing what was going to happen next. I was sat next to Severus and Ginny was sat next to Draco Jenny was yet again on the dance machine playing against Elmo who was surprisingly good at it. "So we must stay here until next week. The school is in shock over Proffesor McGonagals death." "What do you mean McGonagals death." "It happened yesterday at the funeral she was trying to get Ginny back to school when." I looked over at Ginny she was sobbing in Malfoys arms I looked at Severus and began to cry myself.I couldn't believe how selfish I had been and wonderd why I hadn't asked before. Soon I found myself in warm arms I looked up as Severus was rocking me and whispered "I'm sorry I though you knew." Once Ginny and I had calmed down. Severus continued though this time, I was in his arms and Ginny in Draco's. "We must not be seen untill then or the entire school will be against you." For a moment I thought well who wouldn't it myfault that McGonagals dead and my parent's they have a right to hate me. "Yes completed." Jenny shouted jumping up and down on the dance machine. Ismiled slightly as I watched her dance about. **at least someone remains innocent**. Then I continued to listen to Severus. "As far as people at the school is concerned Draco is supposed to be in France on his father's convention I'm supposed to be looking for you and Ginny as your supposed to be kidnapped. Once we get back to the school you need to be in school so don't speak to anyone." I wanted to laugh who needed to pretend I was in shock it wasn't hard. Parents dead, McGonagal dead, Ginny's married to Draco And I was in love with Severus who in million years would see that coming or believe what I was saying. "We will arrive back at hogwart late evening and you will return to classes the next day. I must stress we must remain oblivious to each other's emotions when in public." Well at least we had this week together." "No problem with me and the mudblood then." "DRACO." "No ferret boys got a point they'll be no problem with us two remaining civil." With that we all collapsed into laughter.

Remember R&R PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE


	8. Married

Chapter 8

I know this goes a bit in ever direction but bear with me. Again only own hp in my dreams

I will always remember week at Severus house as the best of my Life. I awoke The next morning to light streaming in through the windows. I lay in a king size four poster bed staring up at the ceiling counting the many swirls on there. The swirls enchanted me as there was many different colors all though where light not a Grey or black in sight. A knock on the door startled me for a moment "come in." I answered and was surprised to see Severus standing in the doorway with a large tray containing breakfast for two. "I though you might like breakfast in bed.""That's very nice Severus but you should be taking it easy. You could have been killed yesterday and today your up running around after me." I began ranting I was grateful for the breakfast but seriously I though he had more sense. Severus Placed the tray by the bed and silence myrambling by moving slowly onto my bed where I was sitting. He placed a finger on my lips to silence me and looked me in the eyes God those eyes. Ever so slowly he's face came closer to mine, are lips met and I allowed his tongue into my mouth. Before long there was so much passion and power behind the kiss we needed to come up for air. (more the pity.) "I Just wanted to say good morning."

We spent most of the morning in the bed just holding each other. I was lying on top of Severus and he ha his arms rapped around me and talking about irrelevant topic's noting to heavy or in-depth just stuff to keep us occupied. The swirls on the ceiling was mesmerizing and we where both just happy to be together. At about half two a knock at the door brought us from are thought's. Suddenly Draco stormed in "Okay enough is enough I had to put up with double trouble all morning you can watch jenny I want Ginny back." Once he stopped his rambling he took only look at us and turned pink. "Oopp"s sorry and turned to leave." Once at the door he turned around and the old malfoy smirk look was on his face. " Noting going on between you and uncle Snape ah mudblood." And the door shut behind him. I looked to severus and we both realized what we must of looked liked. Severus had taken his top of earlier as scar from yesterday was aggravating him and I only had very thin straps on myp-j"s, which could have easily looked as I wasn't wearing anything bar the bed sheets. "Bugger."

Half an hour later we where in the living room Elmo brought in lunch and we all sat round talking. "So when's the date." "What are you going on about Malfoy." "Draco be quiet before I send you to Lucius." Though Im sure Severus was joking draco soon shut up. "Sorry uncle Snape." "Why dont you allow Draco to call you Severus." "Because fear or a name only increases fear of a thing its self. Therefore making me hold on to my title of GREASY BASTARD OR A BAT." I held my head in shame Ron often called snape that and not once till I found out how the real Severus was would have even thought to stop him. Thinking of Ron make me feel sad no doubt by know Harry and Ron would have beentold that me and Ginny had been kidnapped. "How about a board game."Trust Jenny to keep us innocent. "I Vote monopoly." "What the hell is that." Trust Draco. "Ill go get it." "Wait you own monopoly." "Yes I do. Until most purebloods I like both wizard and muggle artifacts and games." "It's a muggle game." "Close your mouth malfoy before you let flies in. Besides your not sacred of losing a little muggle game are you." "Why you little mudblood." "Don't you know any other words. Really with all your wealth I would of though your parent would ofbrought you a dictionary." "Enough." I went to far mentioning Draco's parents and felt sorry at the fact I saw hurt shoot though his eyes. Severus stood up and beckoned Draco to go with him. When they returned with the monopoly Draco looked happier and Severus stood looking thoughtful. Once the game got started it was soon apparent that Draco despite his first few grumbles was actually very good at the game and once he had bought park lane and mayfair the only person who could afford to pay his fees was jenny who owned practically everything else. After the Third game of Monpoly me and Severus went for a walk Ginny had opted to go on the dance machine as neither Draco or Jenny was going to allow the other to win.

As we walked outside onto Snape Gardens I noticed how clear the night was. Stars twinkled lightly as if telling they new something I didn't. Soon we came an opening to a lake where we sat down on a bench. "The view's breath taking." "Yes it is." Severus whispered into myear. "There is something I wanted to ask you Hermione and before I do I don't want you to feel pressured and if the answers no I'll understand." I had no comprehension of what Severus was saying until he got down on one knee. He felt in his pocket and came out with a ringbox. "Hermione I know I have not always been nice to you and you deserve better than what I can offer you. but will you marry me." I blacked out.

When I came round Severus looked relieved for a moment then sad. "I understand I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid really." "No! I mean yes. I mean I'll marry you Severus." He then slipped the ring on my finger it was a white gold ring with two small diamonds which melded together in the shape of two lovehearts. "It's amazing." Suddenly A nosie came from behind us. "About bloody time. God Uncle could you have waited any longer." "So you where in on this." "Yep." Came the one smug Grin from Draco Malfoy.

Ok read and review this chapter is a bit here there and everywhere but you'll understand why in the next few chapters.


	9. hogwarts sweet hogwarts

Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone that reviews really makes my day. Anyway on with the story. It kind of shorter than normal.

Chapter 9

The rest of the week flew by. I couldn't help but notice how much of a child Draco was and laughed that he and Jenny always bickered. Severus was amazing, always there if I started to feel down or need someone to hold me when I cried.

However much I wanted to stay in the house forever. Sunday came too soon. Draco left in the morning so he could get updated on what he was supposed to have been doing that week. Jenny cried and Ginny was having control over her emotions even after they kissed and told each other they would be back together that evening. I could help but think how bad it would be to see Severus everyday and not be able to hold him or just talk.

"Ok Girl's you will arrive just before dinner and enter the great hall. Dumbeldore has change the headgirl and boy dorms so it looks like's Ginny is sharing with you babe's. In reality Ginny will be staying with Draco and your painting of Godric has been connected to my rooms, so if you need me I'll be there." I stared into Severus eye's, there was a swirl of emotion flickering in them. I Quickly flung my arms around him and began to cry. His strong arms came around me. He Whisphered. "It'll be ok baby I'll always be there for you. I'm never going to let you go." Straitening up he said. 'You all know what you have to do. I will be a long time before we can be together properly again. Elmo take good care of jenny." "yes master."

We arrived looking onto the school and after being away for so long I still got mesmerized by the Hogwarts castle. When we entered the great hall we where greeted by gasp's then applause suddenly I found myself in the arms of Harry who was spinning me around and hugging me to death. I looked over and saw Ginny wasn't faring much better, only Ron was suffocating her. "Oh my god your ok. Thank god your ok. It's all my fault. Are you ok did they hurt you.' "Harry I'm ok but I kind of need to breathe." Harry let go and kind of looked sheepish for a minute. "Sorry herm it's just." "I know harry. But I'm Back, were back." Suddenly I looked at the head table where Mcgonallal would have sat. I felt the tears I the back of my of my eye's. "Look snape just entered." Severus strode through the doors and sat where Mcgonagall would of sat. "That git." (RON.)

Dumbeldore stood. So the great hall quieted. "As you can see we can now welcome back Miss granger and Miss Weasley. (claps and cheers from around the hall was heard.) And now I would like everyone to congratulate professor Snape as he is now the deputy head of Hogwarts." The hall was silent before the Slytherins erupted into applause.

The next day was really where the trouble began. "Hey mudblood what you gonna do without your favorite teacher now you won't be teachers pet." "Fuck of Goyle." Draco was not the only person who had change Goyle still looked like a gargoyle but he had learnt to be violent and not just follow someone's orders. "we'll we'll ickle mudbloods back at school." "Leave of ferret boy." "What got a backbone or just a fuck." Slap I hit Draco so hard he fell backwards into Goyle. I wanted to apologize but realize Goyle was still there. "Miss Granger what do you think your doing. Detention 7pm my office.' OH Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

_**chapter 10**_

_**I don't own don't sue. I updated quickly for me. To those who reviewed your the Greatest.**_

_**"Professor I'm sorry." "Enough Miss Granger I suggest you apologize to Mr Malfoy and get in my classroom before I make it a weeks detention ."Sorry Malfoy. Now I suggest you get in class. now. "Yes sir." As i walked to the forbidden forest, for care of magical creatures. I couldn't help but think how stupid i'd been. I paid little attention in class and when Hagrid asked me for answer. I needed the question repeating. "You ok Herm.' "Im fine Harry." I practically yelled. By lunch everybody was well aware I was in a mood.**_

_**The first lesson of the afternoon was potions so i was agonizing over the fact of seeing Severus so soon. "Now class we will be continuing with the lust potion. However before we start I will issue each and everyone with a list of things I will not tolerate concerning this potion. 1 Should anyone breath in the lust potions fumes, tell me immediately. 2 anyone make any moves on someone thinking thay can use the excuse of the fumes to hit on someone think again. And finally as much as it pains me the headmaster has informed me that Miss Granger is to be known as Madam Granger when in this class as she is to become my new apprentice. As such she will be watching you work today whilst studding for her potion NEWTS which she will take on Friday." The class just stared at me. "You may benign. Miss Granger please see me in my office for a moment."**_

_**Once I eneterd his office he cast a silencing charm. "Severus what are you doing." "I'm sorry for not telling you before class but I thought it would be better if you looked as you didn't know what was going on. The Headmaster feels seeing as we are engaded it would be best if you passed you NEWTS before we get married that way there can be no accusation of prejudice.' "no we wouldn't want you to be prejudice would we." I closed the distance between us as are lips came close the door opened we darted away as quick as possible. Draco stood there smirking. "Professor longbottom's fallen over Greg and there now kind of making out.**_

_**"Longbottom what have I told you about being in my class really how on eart did you pass your OWL's." the entire class was looking at the seen apparently Neville had been walking passed Goyle when Goyle had put his foot out causing lust dust to pass over both of them. "Go to see Madame Pomfrey now. Class resumed as normal whilst I go out the potions text and started to revise. I was taking my potions NEWT in four days.**_

_**By the time dinner came I was surprised to see how hungry I was. Not having eaten all day fearing what was going to be said about me. "Herm, how come you didn't tell us about your apprenticeship." "Well to tell you the truth Harry I didn't know till class." Ok so it was I lie but so much had happened I had forgot all about becoming Severus apprentice. "I can't believe you want to spend so much time with that over grown bat." "Shut up Ronald. Im going to my room you coming Gin." As I was leaving I heard Ron whispher to harry "She need to sort out her moods."**_

_**Ginny and I spent a good hour talking how bad we felt that know one could know what we where feeling. Draco came in and reminded me that I had detention. 'I can't believe you got detention your first day back or maybe uncle Snape has something else in mind for you." "Well I wouldn't of had detention if someone keep there mouth shut." "hey it was you who hit me.' Suddenly I found a pillow thrown at me. "pillow fight." I forgot all about detention. By half seven A very annoyed Severus turned up. "What is going on here." "Sorry uncle Snape got a bit carried away."**_

_**The next few months continued the same playing we all hate each other by day and love each other by night. Of course I passed m yNewts with full scores and soon it was Christmas and I was finally going to be able to wed Severus. The plan was on Christmas morning me and Ginny go to have breakfast with harry and Ron but excuse are selves as we aren't feeling wel, and wanted to look are best for that eveningl. The boys would of course be disappointed but that was an unfortunate consequence.**_

_**My wedding was a simple affair. It was held in Dumbledore's office. The room was full of red and white roses and silver ribbons. I wore a long strapless white muggle dress which clung to me but didn't look to sluttly and I certainly didn't look like a marshmallow .Dumbledoor was the equivalent to best man and Ginny Bridesmaid. Draco was there of course and the American Mister of Magicwho preformed the ceromany as the record would be held in America. Till it was safe to be acknowledge in this country.**_

_**The evening was what everyone though was the yule ball. To me it was my wedding reception. I wore a long red dress Severus had gotten for me for Christmas. "welcome everyone to this years yule ball first we will have the teacher Prefect dance to start. Are head Girl will be with Are Deputy Head as I am not actually feeling up to dancing tonight Im afraid. Now let start." Soft music started as Severus lead me to the dance floor.**_

_**Severus leaned in to me. "I wish we could stay like this forever." "I do to Sev. I do to." And we danced slowly.**_

_**I believe the children are are future**_

_**Teach them well and let them lead the way**_

_**Show them all the**_

_**The beauty they poses inside**_

_**Give them a sense of pride**_

_**Let the childrens laughter**_

_**Remind us how we used to be.**_


	11. losses

Chapter 11

Wow lot's of reviews you people are Great. Seriously I had Great reviews for the last chapter thank you. Thank you

This is a very short chapter but and very sad. My friend ask why would I kill of my favorite character and my response is simple. Life suck then you die but at least you've lived.

For a few weeks after the wedding I was in heaven. Me an Severus spent as much time together . Are evenings were spent like most married couples. Talking ,eating, sex. The first week school stared I missed the closeness of Severus. One night he came back from class in such a foul mood.

"Stupid Gryfinddors can't do anything right and won't bloody listen." "Honey It was only the creevey brothers who didn't listen and it was mildred who put explosion potion into there's." "Don't blame my house. Besides it turned out ok didn't it." "Someone could of died and what would of happened then what." "But…" Before I could get another word out of my mouth Severus had put his hand up and stormed into are bedroom. "Just leave me alone." To say I was hurt was an understatement so I did the one thing that would hurt him. I went to go have dinner with Ron and Harry.

" Hi guy's mind if I sit here." "sure herms how come your eating here today I thought you had to work with snape." "he was in a foul mood." "Shock horror." Harry elbowed Ron to shut him up. I started to eat but my mind continued mulling over the thoughs of what just happened. He was such a little kid. A stupid little kid why did he get so worked up. "herm you ok." Harry stated. Then I through up. "I think I'll go to bed." In stead of going to mine and Severus's chamber I went to head Girl's room, It was the first time since I had been married I had not slept in the same bed as Severus.

The next day I didn't feel like getting out of bed so I told Ginny to cover for me. By the time dinner came I decided I would go see if I could make up with severus . I entered our chambers to find Severus sat over the table marking some papers. Before I could say anything he opened his mouth. "Had anoth of being childish." "What the fuck." "You missed all of your classes today the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had a whole lesson of because you couldn't be bothered to show up." "How dare you. For your information I'm feeling fine know. I was sick in the great hall last night and again this morning than for your concern. And as for being childish I think that's your department Severus. I will be in your classes tomorrow." Once that was said I flew out of our quarters. I spent the night crying. What had I done

The next day I was the worst of my life and all I could think was why hadn't I told him I loved him. Why.? It was third period sixth year Gryfindor Slytherin. "Today class we will be dealing with a very vital potion. However should any of you be pregnant please leave this class as any of the fumes could be fatal to you or your unborn child." Severus Eyes looked around the class. I remembered the year before when I had took this class and at the time I thought who would have had sex in sixth year how naive I was. "Professor may I be excused." "Yes miss Livingston. Miss weasley please accompany her to the infirmary madame pomfrey will see to her." "Yes Professor." About half hour of walking around the class answering questions I began to feel tired. "I think I need to sit down." The next think I knew Severus was running to catch me. There was fear in his eyes.

I awoke the next in the infirmary wing Ginny and Draco was sat next to my bed. I tried to moved but couldn't. "what happened." After what felt like hours Ginny spoke her voice rough from crying. "You collapsed Severus run to up his cover was blown." "Where is he where.' Suddendly Draco spoke. "He's dead."

Ok I know don't hate me epilogue coming soon. Read and review


	12. forever

Epilogue

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Please review the last chapter!

Again English sucks and hp doesn't belong to me so please don't sue. Hey the flying pig said Hp does belong to me yeah. Thank you flying pig.

It has been ten years. A lot has happened harry defeated Voldermort. Ron was killed in the final battle draco became minister of magic. I miss Severus so much and it hurts every day to see Serina. She is so much like Severus her long jet black hair her eye's the fact she keeps so much in. Her love of work and sometime she could be cold. I wish Severus could see her. Just once to be able to see what he created. What he fought for.

"Mrs Snape, Mrs Malfoy is here to see you.!' "Thank you Elmo."

Ginny walked into the manor. "I thought I would like someone to be here with you today." "Thanks Gin. How's darien and damen." Oh there fine causing havoc but you know. Kids." "yeah I know.' "Elmo look arfter Serina and make sure she's in bed before nine see you later." Once that was said we left to the same place I've been every year since.

"it so hard." Both me and Ginny stood staring at the remains of Hogwarts. The war was hard and we won but at what price. I wasn't the only person who person who lost someone but day like today it felt like it. I stared at the remains where now stood a hologram of the once proud school. "Severus snape." There stood a hologram of him. I lost my breathe as I did every year. I knew he wasn't there but I still reached out to his face. Then a voice over started.

"This is a memory to Hogwarts potions master. Severus snape he was a brave and noble man. Though his role as a spy for the order we have awarded his wife and child order of merlin first class. This brave man will be missed by all even though he scared some students he was a amazing Professor and will always be missed.'

" I miss you Sev." I turned around to see Ginny and draco standing behind me. As I looked to the sky I noticed it had become dark and stars where glistening in the sky. "He misses you to Granger.' Draco's voice was full of an emotion I think only me Ginny and severus would have ever been allowed to hear. There was a Heart in him just most people didn't bother to look. In many way Draco was like his God farther. The man that I love every day and I know one day I will see him again. "he'll miss you to." And with that we all left for another year of coping without him.

I have been told to inform you flying pig only exsist in my dreams where I own hp.


End file.
